segitiga
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Segitiga di antara mereka adalah anomali. [BTS Fanfiction. KookV. MinV. Buat datgurll]
1. Intro

**"Segitiga"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan milik saya, _of course_. Kecuali ceritanya, ehe.

 **Warning :** _bottom!v,_ muehehe. Dan ini _plotless_ demi apa 8"D juga _typo_ yang mungkin keselip.

 **.**

Buat **datgurll** yang udah nerima _request_ si saya buat cover fic _Scrapbook_. Semoga _prompt_ tentang ' _cinta di antara MinV sama KookV dan mereka gak rebutan_ ' ini tidak mengecewakan ya 8"D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _Ada yang mengatakan, kisah di setiap sisi segitiga tak selamanya buruk_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung mencium bau kafein yang kuat, dimanjakan oleh aroma karamel dan likuid sukrosa kental, bercampur dengan panggangan butir _hazelnut,_ dan tak lupa pula hangat yang menjalar di setiap jengkal sel epidermisnya kala pintu kaca kedai kopi itu berhasil ia dorong dengan bahu kanan.

 _Ting._ Lonceng kecil berbunyi nyaring. Beberapa detik kemudian, Taehyung sadar semuanya sepi.

"Ah, Tae,"

Yang dipanggil mendongak lesu, tak butuh waktu sampai satu detik sampai dua sudut bibirnya melengkung lugas. Lengkap dengan kekehan kecil dan langkah kaki diseret paksa menuju meja terdekat konter kasir.

"Malam, Seokjin-hyung," sapa Taehyung lugu. Menarik kursi lalu mendudukinya dengan nyaman. "Maaf datang di saat kedai mulai tutup."

Kim Seokjin, pria berprofesi sebagai manajer itu mendengus kecil sebagai balasan awal. "Sudah biasa," kelakarnya. Ia mencatat sejenak di buku catatan kecilnya; sejenis hasil penjualan dan nominal uang masuk; yang sepuluh detik kemudian kembali mengarahkan atensi sepenuhnya kepada Taehyung. Pemuda itu tampak lelah dengan kepala telungkup di atas meja dengan kedua lengan melengkung; menutupinya sengaja; dan Seokjin tak perlu penjelasan lebih alasan di balik kedatangan Taehyung pada malam-malam seperti ini.

"Jadi, siapa lagi yang menyuruhmu kemari, Tae?" tanya Seokjin akhirnya, menunduk sejenak pada buku catatan kecil. "Jimin atau Jungkook?"

Alih-alih menjawabnya langsung, Taehyung hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan; jari telunjuk digerak asal ke kanan dan kiri, membentuk posisi layaknya jentikkan, dan terakhir sengaja menarik simbol abjad V sebagai akhir.

Alis Seokjin terangkat heran; batinnya bertanya bingung, _anak ini kenapa, sih?_

"Tebak kalau bisa, _Hyung_ ,"

 _Twitch_. Seokjin mendumel; _dasar bocah kurang ajar_.

"Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu, Tae—ah, kalian datang juga. Demi Tuhan, apa sih yang kalian berdua pikirkan sampai membuat alien kalian seperti ini?"

"Ouh, ada apa dengan _uri_ Taehyungie?"

Taehyung mengenali suara itu. Sangat mengenalnya. Maka ketika ia mendongak malas dan menemukan dua pasang mata yang menatapnya lebih dulu dan entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di samping kanan dan kirinya, ia tak ragu bercerocos tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Berisik, Jimin. Pulang nanti, kau yang seharusnya memasak," gerutunya sebal, setelah memutar tubuh ke arah kiri sambil mendelik sinis. "Dan kau Jungkook, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kuliahmu sampai selesai."

" _Aigoo_ , kau cerewet sekali." Jungkook terkekeh, gemas sendiri sampai tangannya tidak bisa diam untuk mengacak puncak kepala Taehyung (meski berujung pada tepisan kasar), tapi—hei, duo Park dan Jeon itu tak pernah merasa jera.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian," imbuh Taehyung akhirnya. Separuh serius dan separuhnya lagi lelah. Satu tangan dikibaskan asal, yang detik berikutnya mengundang decak kesal ketika Jungkook berhasil meraih pergelangan tangannya. Jimin bilang tangan Taehyung terlalu kurus untuk ukuran laki-laki, Jungkook menyutujuinya meski Taehyung berkata implikasi.

"Nah, nah, siapa yang marah di sini?" Jungkook terkekeh kecil, sebelum mengecup punggung tangan Taehyung dengan lembut; _antara sengaja menggoda dan memang tulus_. "Menunggu sepuluh menit tidak akan membuatmu cepat tua, kan?"

"Astaga, dasar anak muda." Seokjin melengos pergi, lengkap dengan serentetan kalimat sarkastik seperti _'kenapa hubungan mereka kelihatannya rumit sekali, astaga'_ atau _'sepertinya aku mulai gila'_ dan kurang lebih kembali lagi dengan kalimat _'dasar anak muda'_. Meskipun, toh, pada dasarnya, ia tidak pernah menganggap dirinya bukan lagi anak muda. Secara sadar ataupun tidak.

"Benar-benar," Jimin menggeleng dramatis. "Sepertinya Seokjin-hyung harus mulai mencari pacar."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jim," peringat Taehyung, berjengit geli ketika Jungkook mencondongkan tubuh dan mencium pelipis kanannya singkat. "Kau mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya, tapi pasti ada saja—pasti—ada seseorang yang akan datang menemui Seokjin-hyung dan memintanya menjadi kekasih—oi, oi! Hentikan Jungkook! Bibirmu itu basah, _shit!_ "

Jimin refleks membekap wajah Taehyung. "Mulutmu itu perlu dijaga ternyata."

"Aku selalu menjaga mulutku dengan baik,"

Jimin mencibir.

"Jujur saja, itu meragukan, Tae."

"Berisik, Jungkook."

"Hanya menyebutkan kenyata—"

" _Aiiish!_ Hentikan! Cepat beres-beres sana! Aku lelah. Sepuluh menit tidak selesai aku akan pulang lebih dulu."

"Ancamanmu tidak berlaku."

"Jungkook, dengar—"

Kalimatnya tidak tuntas. Ia tertegun ketika Jimin mencuri satu kecupan singkat di pipi kirinya, sedangkan Jungkook pada pipi kanan.

Cepat, cepat sekali.

Secepat mereka berdua menarik diri kembali lantas mengulas cengiran polos tanpa dosa di hadapan raut muka lugu seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Sepuluh menit," Jimin mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Dengan senang hati."

"Kau bisa _sangat_ cerewet juga, ya." Jungkook terkekeh, tak lepas pula dengan sebelah tangannya yang—lagi-lagi—mengusak puncak kepala Taehyung gemas. Mengacak rambut cokelatnya asal.

"Tunggu di sini, Tae."

"Kami akan segera kembali dan pulang ke rumah. Maksudku, rumah _kita_."

Taehyung; yang tak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa dan membalas perlakuan manis itu dengan sikap yang bagaimana pula; menunduk dengan kedua lengan menelungkup, menutupi seluruh wajahnya, lalu berdecak dan merutuk sepuas mungkin dalam hati dengan segala rentetan kalimat maki.

Orang mungkin boleh saja bilang segitiga di antara mereka adalah anomali. Ketika rasa suka dan saling memiliki itu terjadi dengan begitu lancarnya. Akan tetapi, Taehyung selalu berusaha mengabaikan. Apa yang menjadi pilihan Jungkook dan Jimin, akan selalu juga menjadi pilihannya.

Ia juga mengabaikan keadaan sekitar yang mulai hening.

Mengabaikan tatapan Seokjin yang tidak disadarinya. _Belum_ ia sadari.

"Mereka itu …" Taehyung menyembunyikan wajah lebih dalam. "… bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa menyukai keduanya, ukh."

Mengabaikan merah yang memoles kedua pipinya tanpa permisi.

O-oh, Taehyung merona.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N :** maaf Nis kalo mengecewakan *sungkem* lagi seneng buat Taehyung jadi maruk/staph. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, kotak review selalu terbuka kok~ *wink*


	2. Satu

**"Segitiga"**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** Satu **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itu adalah malam yang gelap ketika Kim Taehyung membuka pintu apartemen dengan sangat, sangat hati-hati. Meminimalisir adanya alunan derit yang menggema, sekecil apa pun itu, termasuk dengung suara yang memecah hening. Ia tahu betul, terkadang malam bisa sangat mengkhianati. Neneknya selalu bilang; _jangan percaya pada kegelapan, jangan pernah percaya!_ ; yang seringkali diceritakan lewat dongeng pengantar tidur meski akhirnya Taehyung kecil malah ketakutan.

Oke, mungkin abaikan saja yang satu itu.

Daun pintu berhasil ditutup kembali, sukses dikunci pula, dan Tahyung mendapati dirinya berderap dengan langkah mengendap-endap di sepanjang lorong kecil yang menghubungkan pintu keluar utama dan ruang tengah. Sepatu tentu saja telah dilepas, ia mana sudi melangkah dengan sol yang mengganggu itu.

Peringatan kecil dalam benaknya selalu berkata; lewati ruang tengah yang gelap itu secara diam-diam layaknya langkah hantu. Lalu, setelah kau berhasil melewatinya, ambil seribu langkah secepat, seringan, bahkan sehening mungkin sampai kau berhenti di depan pintu kamar dan masuk dengan tenang. _Dan kau akan bebas dari masalah, eureka!_

Setidaknya, begitulah pikir Taehyung.

 _Well_ , pemikiran yang simpel sekali, bukan?

 _Pik_.

Setengah detik. Dan ruangan mendadak begitu terang karena sinar lampu. Taehyung mengerjap, _satu... dua..._ lantas menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah dimana dua pintu kamar lainnya sudah lebih dulu terbuka. _Ha ha, sialan._

Jeon Jungkook dan Park Jimin menjebaknya.

"Jadi, ada alasan bagus, Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung mematung.

 _Oh, damn._

"Nah, coba kita lihat jam—oh! Pukul sebelas malam!" Suara tawa mengudara. Taehyung merasa itu mengerikan, astaga. "Kalau tidak salah, peraturan tetaplah peraturan."

Taehyung protes. "Tunggu, Jimin aku—"

"Bagaimana, Jungkook?"

"Hei aku belum—"

"Kalau tidak salah, bunyinya seperti ini; dilarang pulang lebih dari pukul sepuluh malam—"

"Ya, Tuhan! Kalian selalu melakukannya!"

"—dan peraturan tersebut hanya berlaku bagi Kim Taehyung, termasuk jangan sembarangan memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Dan tetap dikhususkan pada orang yang sama." Jungkook mengulas seringai lebar. "Dan berhenti memberenggut seperti itu. Kau manis, omong-omong."

"Aku bisa gila!" Taehyung menggertak. Ia bahkan nyaris menendang pintu kamarnya. "Seenaknya saja memberikan peraturan seperti itu sedangkan kalian—"

"Peraturan selanjutnya—"

"JUNGKOOK!"

Jimin melanjutkan. "Jika membantah, terima hukumannya."

Taehyung membuka mulut, namun dengan cepat ditutupnya begitu radar bahaya yang dikirimkan melalui sel otaknya mulai bereaksi. Delapan langkah untuk Jimin dan lima langkah bagi Jungkook dari tempatnya berpijak. Kamar mereka bertiga memang sengaja didesain berdekatan, meski tetap meninggalkan jarak yang wajar.

 _Itu berarti..._

"Aku duluan!"

"Yak! Kim Taehyung!"

Kim Taehyung setidaknya memiliki kesempatan sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan persen untuk bisa berlari segesit mungkin ke arah pintu kamarnya, membuka lantas menutupnya kembali dengan bantingan keras tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

( _Lalu, bagaimana dengan satu persennya?_ )

Ia berhasil! _For God sake_ , ia berhasil mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam! Dan si menyebalkan Jungkook juga si bodoh Jimin itu tidak dapat masuk ke dalam untuk mengganggu tidur tenang—

"Jungkook, bisa kau ambilkan kunci cadangan pintu kamar Taehyung di kotak sana?"

— _atau tidak sama sekali._

"KALIAN MENYEBALKAN!"

.

(Karena satu persen persentase keberuntungan Kim Taehyung berada di tangan Jeon Jungkook dan Park Jimin).

.

* * *

 **[** satu **]**

* * *

 **A/N :** saya nista, emang. Kalo bukan anceman adek tercinta saya di rumah (dan dia serius, demi apa, fak) saya gak ada niat buat bikin fanfic ini jadi _Kumpulan Drabble_ *nanges* Terima kasih buat yang udah _review, fave, follow_ di chapter sebelumnya 8"D /sungkem/ _Chapter_ satu ini sebagai pembuka, dimulai dengan adegan klise matjam _shoujo manga,_ maafkan 8"D

Btw, karena saya gak yakin sama kumpulan drabble ini *nyengir* bisa kok _request_ adegan di kotak review X'D/oy.

Terima kasih sudah membaca~

.

p.s : _imouto no baka, isshouni sashimi o tabemasenka._


End file.
